A deodorant is a substance applied to the body to prevent body odor caused by the bacterial breakdown of perspiration in armpits, feet, and other areas of the body. An antiperspirant, or antiperspirant deodorant, is a subset of deodorants that also prevent sweating by affecting sweat glands.
Deodorants and antiperspirants come in many forms, including sticks, gels, creams, roll-ons and aerosol sprays. These different forms can be clear, translucent or opaque. Clear deodorants and antiperspirants are preferred because they are thought to leave less visible residue, but often clear deodorants and antiperspirants suffer from performance issues such as stability or stickiness.
The application of deodorants and antiperspirants to the body is also important. The deodorant and antiperspirant should dry quickly and provide a soft, smooth feel. Some quick drying deodorants and antiperspirants can also suffer performance issues, such as the roll-on applicator can dry out or the applicator ball can stop rolling. In some antiperspirants, after application to the skin the antiperspirant salt can precipitate out of solution onto the skin surface.
The present disclosure relates to different deodorant compositions containing) 1,3-propanediol that can be clear, natural, stable and/or fast drying, and that are safe and effective.